UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group I
Group I of UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying is one of the ten groups to decide which teams will qualify for the UEFA Euro 2020 finals tournament. Group I consists of six teams: Belgium, Cyprus, Kazakhstan, Russia, San Marino and Scotland, where they will play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The top two teams will qualify directly for the finals. Unlike previous editions, the participants of the play-offs will not be decided based on results from the qualifying group stage, but instead based on their performance in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League. Standings Matches The fixtures were released by UEFA the same day as the draw, which was held on 2 December 2018 in Dublin. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times, if different, are in parentheses). |time=16:00 ( ) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Pertsukh Vorogovskiy Zaynutdinov |goals2= |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance=27,641 |referee=Srđan Jovanović (Serbia) }} |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Sotiriou Kousoulos Efrem Laifis |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=3,175 |referee=Juri Frischer (Estonia) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Tielemans E. Hazard |goals2=Cheryshev |stadium=King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels |attendance=34,245 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} ---- |time=15:00 ( ) |team1= |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Cheryshev Dzyuba Beisebekov |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance=29,582 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=McLean Russell |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance=4,077 |referee=Manuel Schüttengruber (Austria) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=E. Hazard Batshuayi |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=8,728 |referee=François Letexier (France) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=9–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Cevoli Dzyuba Kudryashov Smolov |goals2= |stadium=Mordovia Arena, Saransk |attendance= |referee=Mohammed Al-Hakim (Sweden) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=*Mertens Castagne Lukaku |goals2= |stadium=King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels |attendance= |referee=Irfan Peljto (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Robertson Burke |goals2=Kousoulos |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance= |referee=Ola Hobber Nilsen (Norway) }} ---- |time=16:00 ( ) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Kuat Fedin Suyumbayev Islamkhan |goals2= |stadium=Astana Arena, Nur-Sultan |attendance= |referee=Bartosz Frankowski (Poland) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Lukaku De Bruyne |goals2= |stadium=King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels |attendance= |referee=Petr Ardeleanu (Czech Republic) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Ionov |goals2= |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance= |referee=Marco Di Bello (Italy) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=16:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=15:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=15:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving three yellow cards in three different matches, as well as after fifth and any subsequent yellow card (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links *UEFA Euro 2020, UEFA.com *European Qualifiers, UEFA.com Group I Category:2018–19 in Belgian football Category:2018–19 in Cypriot football Category:2019 in Kazakhstani sport Category:2018–19 in Russian football Category:2018–19 in San Marino football Category:2018–19 in Scottish football